Zodiac Knight (3.5e Prestige Class)
Zodiac Knight The position of the heavens influences us more than you'd imagine. From the change of the wild werewolf, to the subtle shift of direction in a flight of birds, our bodies are aligned to this cosmic clock. And from the stars which dominate the sky, ancient spirits from another time guide us. The Zodiac Knight knows these spirits, channels them and gives them form. Are they gods? Visages? Tricks of the mind? One never knows, but what is known is that one can gain power through them. Becoming a Zodiac Knight A Zodiac Knight continues acting in the original role they were given, augmented by the powers of the stars. They grant him increased martial might and allow him to go beyond his class limitations. Class Features All of the following are class features of the Zodiac Knight. : At 2nd level and every level after, you gain the effects as if you leveled in whatever previous class you entered with. That means fighters still gain an increase in effective fighter level (and bonus feats if applicable), barbarians still get increases and improvements to rage, and casters still gain spells and caster level increase, simply at a slower rate. : At 1st level select a zodiac spirit sign (generally, one which matches the character's birth date, but such detail is not required). This is your favored sign and whenever using that sign the benefits are +1 greater than normal. : At 1st level and every odd level you gain a increase in your spirit bonus. This number adjusts the variables for various zodiac spirits you channel. (Su): At every level a zodiac knight can select a new spirit which he channels from the stars. Focusing on the nature of this spirit he can gain various supernatural powers. Calling a zodiac spirit takes 5 minutes, in a ritual involving drawing a summoning circle (with chalk, in the dirt, or some other means of marking), and meditating without interruption. The spirit appears briefly and enters the zodiac knight, who gains some manifestation visible on their body. The manifestation can be suppressed as a move action, but the benefits of the spirit are not available unless manifested. Spirits hang around for 24 hours before they must be re-summoned, and you may change your spirit selection up to Wis + 1/day (minimum 1). The numerical bonuses granted are always equal to your spirit bonus. (Su): You channel the spirit of the water-bearer, and gain the ability to walk on water as if it were land. You gain a swim speed of 20 ft. + 10 ft. per point of your spirit bonus, and gain your spirit bonus on attacks vs aquatic creatures. :Manifestation: You are constantly dripping water or appear wet. (Su): You channel the spirit of the ram, nothing stands in your way! You gain 2 x your spirit bonus on bull rush, overrun, or against the break DC of objects you are trying to destroy. You also gain a gore attack which deals 1d8 + Str (assuming a Medium creature). :Manifestation: You gain a pair of ram horns. (Su): You channel the stubborn and strange goat of the seas, recovering from any wave. You gain 2 x your spirit bonus on made to resist being bull rushed or tripped, or otherwise being made to move. Finally you ignore penalties for any difficult terrain. :Manifestation: Your feet appear to be hooves and you have a fish tail, it has no effect on your ability to walk, and your boots re-shape to fit. (Su): You channel the spirit of the crab, sharp pincers and terrifying gait spelling your opponent's doom. Your odd stance enables you to charge even if you do not have a straight line, and even charge through enemy squares (provoking attacks of opportunity as normal). You gain your spirit bonus as a dodge bonus to AC against attacks of opportunity. :Manifestation: You walk in a visibly odd manner and your body has bumps and ridges, as if shelled. (Su): You channel the spirit of the twins, and double the fun. You gain a copy of yourself, which can operate on its own. You can see and act out of either body, and you share the same items, hp, and number of actions. That means your first body can take a standard action, and your second body can take the remaining move and swift actions you have available. It presents two targets, allowing more enemies to possibly attack you, but allows you to literally be in two places at once and possibly flank with yourself. If one copy is struck my an effect, the other is unaffected. If one copy uses a consumable item, it vanishes from both, preventing someone from using "free charges". If an area of effect, such as fireball, hits both copies, you only take damage once (whichever took the most damage). If a copy dies, you must make a Fortitude save against the damage dealt or die yourself (or if the effect was not hp damage, against the DC of the spell or effect which killed your copy). Only one copy can remain in effect at one time, and is re-summoned when you bind the zodiac spirit. You gain your spirit bonus as a bonus to spot and listen checks when split, due to the additional available eyes and ears. :Manifestation: Even if you have not manifested a copy, you appear to be followed by a shadowy mirage of yourself. It is not real enough to provide a miss chance. (Su): You channel the spirit of the lion, fierce, proud, and courageous. You become immune to fear and all allies within 10 ft. of you gain your spirit bonus as a morale bonus against fear effects. Finally you gain your spirit bonus as a bonus on intimidate checks, and can intimidate as a swift action. :Manifestation: You gain a mane of fur like a lion. (Su): You channel the spirit of the scales, knowing how to balance offense and defense. You can choose to gain your spirit bonus as an insight bonus to either attack or AC, and can toggle your choice as a swift action. If you are ever flatfooted you lose this bonus. :Manifestation: You appear to be in very sharp contrast, either "lighter" or "darker" depending on your current stance. The appearance flips when toggled. (Su): You channel the spirit of the linked fish, chaotically going in all directions at once. With each hit, you deal an additional 1d4 damage per spirit bonus as chaotic energy surges from you. In addition your weapons are considered chaotic aligned for the purpose of bypassing damage reduction. :Manifestation: You constantly appear to be vibrating erratically. It provides no miss chance, however. (Su): You channel the spirit of the archer centaur, aim sharp and true. You gain proficiency in all forms of bow, and your spirit bonus as an insight bonus to attack and damage when using a bow. In addition you can summon a bow of magical force which manifests only in your hands. It has no enchantment bonus, but creates its own endless supply of arrows which deal normal damage of their kind, and can be enchanted with magical spells which target objects. It can be sundered or disarmed, but re-summoned (sans enchantments) as a free action next round. :Manifestation: You gain a horse tail and mane. (Su): You channel the spirit of the scorpion, tail raised in warning. You become immune to poison, and gain a poisonous tail which can lash out with reach (usually 10 ft.), dealing 1d3 + 1/2 Str damage, plus poison (your spirit bonus in Con damage/your spirit bonus in Con damage). The DC is 10 + 1/2 HD + Con. :Manifestation: You gain a scorpion tail. (Su): You channel the raw strength and endurance of a raging bull. You gain your spirit bonus as a morale bonus to Strength and Constitution. In addition, you no longer take the -2 AC penalty when charging. :Manifestation: You gain bull horns, though they are blunted and do not allow for a gore attack. (Su): You channel the spirit of beauty and grace. You gain a boost of ego, granting your spirit bonus as a morale bonus to all social skill checks. Your burst in confidence also renders you immune to compulsion effects, and to ability damage or drain to your mental ability scores. :Manifestation: You seem to sparkle and your appearance becomes subtly more beautiful. Campaign Information Playing a Zodiac Knight Combat: The Zodiac Knight is still a member of his previous class. Because of that, he continues to fight as his original teachings, however slowed. As a martial character, he uses his zodiac spirits to augment his fighting prowess. Advancement: Zodiac Knights often return to their original classes, or branch off somewhere new. Resources: Zodiac Knights do not have a clear organization, but sometimes they find each other and form a collection of 12, one for each birth, to achieve some task guided to them. Zodiac Knights in the World NPC Reactions: Not differing vastly from their origins, zodiac knights are treated as members of their original class. This may be for the better... or worse. Zodiac Knight Lore Characters with ranks in Knowledge The Planes can research Zodiac Knights to learn more about them. When a character makes a skill check, read or paraphrase the following, including information from lower DCs. Zodiac Knights in the Game Adaptation: The Zodiac isn't the only thing one can bind. With some flavor they might bind devils, angels, visages, or more. Sample Encounter: The Zodiac Knights have gotten together, a circle of 12, and they seem to have some dread plans in store... EL whatever: 15 ---- Category:Good BAB Category:Partial Spellcasting Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Prestige Class